Line of Zero
is the last chapter of the third volume and a special side story chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary This chapter takes place just before the events of Line 1. A devil named Yousuke Nakamura is at home writing a blog about being a vampire. He is tormented that he transforms even when he gets excited or thinks about someone he likes. He believes if they saw his face, he'd have no chance. The next morning he goes to Shiratori Station where he works as a member of the station staff. His coworker, Tamiya, notes how terrible he looks and suggests he takes the conductor placement test like he is. Nakamura won't do it because he's worried he'd transform and be trapped in the train with no way to escape. He'd become a murderer. Another coworker and conductor, Yoriko Narumi greets them and it's clear that this is the woman Nakamura has a crush on. He can't even look her in the eyes. Narumi goes to get her umbrella and Tamiya goes to the restroom and in the meantime Nakamura checks his phone for new comments on his blog. Judging by the dates, he rarely gets comments, but he gets one wondering if he is the "vampire murderer" talked about in the tabloids. Nakamura has no idea what that means, so he hurries to a newsstand and picks up one of the tabloids. Inside, there's a story about a serial rapist/murderer who leaves marks like fangs on his victims and drains them of blood. He can hardly believe it. Then, he happens to look out to the other platform and sees Yuuki Anzai. He's smiling suspiciously at him, but once an express train passes, he vanishes. Nakamura has a gut feeling that Anzai is the murderer. At the end of his shift a businessman leaps in front of a passing train and blood splatters everywhere. Nakamura sees it and transforms. While the other station staff are taking care of the situation, Nakamura tries to run away. Narumi is concerned for him, so she goes after him. When she tries to talk to him, he slams her against a wall. It takes everything for him to resist doing something more and eventually he apologizes and runs off again. He walks down the tracks alone, having calmed down a bit. He feels it's the end of the world because he ended up showing the one person he cared about that he's a monster. He sees the lights of an incoming train and accepts his fate. Just before the train hits, Narumi pushes him out of the way. Suddenly, Anzai grabs them both up and jumps to a telephone pole, saving them. Nakamura recognizes him from before. Anzai says he's the officer pursuing the vampire murderer and that Nakamura was one of the suspects since he came out as a vampire on his blog. Anzai was sure from the moment he saw him that he wasn't the murderer. He adds that Nakamura is weird for coming out online. Nakamura explains it was his only outlet for his feelings. Narumi comes to and is very relieved and happy to see Nakamura. She's especially happy that he finally made eye contact with her and she wants him to do it more. Anzai puts them back on solid ground and recommends Nakamura go to the MPD for tranquilizers. Nakamura asks if he's a devil too. Anzai responds cockily that he is, but he doesn't let it get to him. He adds that Nakamura isn't alone anymore, so things will get better for him. Anzai gets a call on his radio about the identity of the vampire murderer. He goes to apprehend the suspect. Chapter Notes * Yousuke Nakamura comes out as a vampire on his blog and becomes a suspect in the vampire murder case. * Nakamura has a crush on his coworker, Narumi. * A man commits suicide on the platform and causes Nakamura to transform in front of everyone. * He almost attacks Narumi, but runs off instead. * Losing any chance with Narumi, Nakamura stands in front of an oncoming train. * Narumi tries to save him. * Anzai saves them both and lets Nakamura off the hook. * The identity of the vampire murderer is confirmed and Anzai leaves to pursue the suspect. Characters * Yousuke Nakamura * Tamiya * Yoriko Narumi * Yuuki Anzai Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters